


Mistletoe in Autumn

by Geminisister



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Missing Scene, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: It’s Christmas and Toshiko thinks a little nudge with some mistletoe could lead to something more with Owen..Missing Scene





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene inspired by Torchwood. Spoilers for the first series of Torchwood.
> 
> Created November 2006 posted to AO3 Archive February 2017.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas at the Hub. Toshiko hopes for a kiss with Owen.

Christmas.

 

It was 3a.m. on a chilly Christmas morning. Toshiko stood with Owen, waiting for a cab outside the Millennium Centre. 

She had fancied Owen for ages and wanted more than the pecks she had got as Christmas kisses. She shoved her hand deep into her coat pocket and felt the mistletoe between her fingers and wondered if she dared. They both had drunk a fair bit over the evening but weren’t too drunk so she decided to go for it and hope for the best. It was Christmas after all.

She had her other hand through Owen’s arm as they waited. She held up the greenery over their heads and with a chuckle nudged Owen and announced, “Happy Christmas Owen.”

Owen smiled then noticed Tosh dangling something over his head, he shook his head at her childish action but couldn’t resist. Heck, he thought it was Christmas after all.

“Happy Christmas Tosh,” Owen said as he swooped in for his Christmas kiss.  
Tosh felt his chilly lips on her own and soon the mistletoe was dropped and trampled under their feet as they both wrapped their arms around each other and what had started out as a half-hearted peck turned into an out and out snog. The tooting of the cab alerted the entwined couple that their ride had arrived.

Toshiko was disappointed when Owen broke the kiss then warmly greeted the driver, apparently an old mate. He jumped into the passenger’s seat leaving her to sit alone in the rear of the cab. She smiled and sighed, at least she had snogged someone this year. Maybe she’d get luckier at New Year, she hoped.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Autumn in Wales and Toshiko remembers the kiss she had with Owen last Christmas

Autumn

 

“In your dreams.”

Toshiko grimaced at hearing Owens’s acid retort when she divulged that the last person she had snogged had been Owen, last Christmas. He’d forgotten. 

She turned her face away as she didn’t wish her colleagues to see how this remark had hit her hard. She was shocked out of her memories of that last kiss as she heard Owen own up that the last person he’d kissed had been Gwen.

Now, that had shocked everyone and Tosh, smiled smugly into herself at the glare that Gwen gave Owen. That made her feel a little better — just a little. 

Toshiko couldn’t hold back her own bitterness and blurted out.  
“Huh, you were quick to get your feet under that table.” 

She was left to finish help setting up the campsite as Owen and Gwen headed off into the trees to fetch firewood. She couldn’t help but think bad thoughts about the pair. Then her own thoughts turned back to the kiss that she thought had meant so much more at the time. How wrong she had been all those months ago. The torch she had for Owen had now flickered and died. Owen, could go to hell.

 

The End


End file.
